


无题

by RaquelN



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelN/pseuds/RaquelN
Summary: What if埃斯灵第二天拉纳又去找贝西埃吵架了。100%保证OOC，非常狗血，但是我只是想嗑点糖。





	1. Chapter 1

贝西埃刚刚从马背上下来，就看到拉纳大步流星地冲自己走过来，在奥军的炮火声中扯着嗓门对他喊：  
“贝西埃元帅，请您跟我解释一下为什么今天您在战场上溜达了一整天，您当是在自家后花园里猎兔子？您组织的那几次冲锋一点效果也没有！您要是还没听明白我对您的要求，我现在还能再教教您。”  
贝西埃皱了皱眉，想到昨 天夜里两人的争执：皇帝让他听从拉纳的指挥，尽管贝西埃是有意配合，但是拉纳还是觉得他处处跟自己作对。这不，明明是拉纳挑起的事端，倒是他被皇帝数落了一通……贝西埃还是好声好气地回答：“元帅先生，我建议您应该亲自到骑兵的阵营里看一看再下结论。”  
“放屁！”贝西埃冷静的态度反倒是点燃了拉纳的怒火，况且他只要一生气脸就会胀得通红，“瞧瞧您这一身光鲜的样子，我不用亲自去就知道是什么个样！”  
说实话，贝西埃现在的模样远远称不上光鲜：早先的几次冲锋里他丢了自己的双角帽，跟几名奥地利骑兵交战的过程中被马刀划破了衣袖。不过拉纳显然是没有把这些细节当回事。贝西埃知道跟拉纳在这里计较对改变战局没有任何意义，况且奥军的炮火也丝毫没有减弱的趋势，他们俩再在这里耗下去，迟早要变成奥军的活靶子。  
“您要是对我们骑兵有意见，今天晚上我可以奉陪到底。”  
“我现在就要求您解决问题！今天晚上就迟了，仗都打完了还要您有什么用！”  
拉纳说话的间隙里，几枚奥军的炮弹就落在他们不远处，不过显然拉纳一点避让的打算都没有。贝西埃知道两人现在站的位置已经在奥军的射程内，于是建议道：  
“元帅先生，我们可以去别处商量。”  
“胆小鬼！贝西埃，连敌人的炮击都能吓到您！”拉纳依旧不依不饶，“我今天可不会……”  
他本来想说“我今天可不会放过你的”，但是还没等拉纳说完后半句话，他就觉得自己被推了一下，他隐约能感觉到一枚奥军的炮弹落在他们刚刚站着的位置附近，然而等拉纳反应过来的时候，他已经伏在地上，被掀起的尘土呛得咳嗽了起来。  
“咳，咳……我今天可不会放过你的！”拉纳终于能把这句话没说完的话说出来了，“让-巴蒂斯特·贝西埃，你这个懦夫！”  
不远处的几名掷弹兵听到动静赶来，其中一人问到："元帅先生，您没事吧？"  
"我没事，"拉纳胡乱地抹了一把本来就已经被烟熏黑了的脸，"帮个忙，扶我起来……"  
"但是您身上的血迹……"  
"血迹？"拉纳看了看自己的制服，确实多了一块新鲜的血迹，"应该不是我的……"  
这时另一边的掷弹兵喊到："快过来搭把手，贝西埃元帅已经晕过去了，我们要把他送到拉雷医生那里去……"  
拉纳这才意识到在他倒地之前仿佛听到贝西埃对他喊了一句“小心”……是他错觉吗？看着他们远去的背影，拉纳又在心里骂了一句："妈的，贝西埃，在给我解释清楚之前你就不能死！"


	2. Chapter 2

马尔博刚从皇帝那里领了撤退的命令回来，就发现元帅变得有些不太对劲：拉纳漫不经心地读完了命令，吩咐几名副官把撤退的事宜传达下去，接着又开始在原地来回踱步，还把脚边的小石子都踢得远远的。马尔博从几名掷弹兵那里听说有一枚奥军的炮弹落在元帅的身边，但是没伤到他，然而他身边的贝西埃就没这么幸运了。  
"圣马尔斯，元帅他怎么了……"马尔博顺手拦下了准备去传达撤退命令的圣马尔斯。  
"我也不是很清楚，"圣马尔斯说，"可能是撤退的命令让他心烦意乱吧……"  
"可他看起了也不像是在为这件事烦恼……"  
"圣马尔斯，还有人等着您送的命令呢！"拉纳看到自己的两个副官在不远处交头接耳，"还有马尔博……待会请您跟我去一趟岛上。"  
路上拉纳一直没有说话，马尔博也没敢问元帅此行的目的地，两人就在大军撤退的队伍中默不作声地前行。不知道走了多久，拉纳终于停了下来，马尔博依稀还能认出这个地方——这是元帅昨天夜里和皇帝一起过夜的屋子，现在却成了拉雷医生的战地医院。  
元帅亲自上前敲了敲门，马尔博认出来开门的人是贝西埃的副官：那个永远板着一张脸的博杜。  
见到门外这两名不速之客，博杜居然一点都不惊讶，照样用他听不出感情的语气说到：“元帅先生，贝西埃元帅已经休息了，您请回去吧。”  
拉纳并没有动身，而是反问到：“拉雷怎么说？”  
“拉雷医生说要是弹片再偏离几寸，可能就要把您的脑袋削掉了。”这回博杜的话里倒是有些怨气。  
马尔博有些生气：“博杜，您怎么能这么跟元帅说话……”  
“马尔博，我们走。”拉纳突然发话了。  
“元帅先生，可是……”马尔博有些不情愿。  
“我说了，我们走。”  
说完拉纳头也不回的走了，马尔博只好跟在后面，还不甘心的回头看了一眼"趾高气昂"的博杜，如果是平时，拉纳元帅可不会任由贝西埃的副官说这种话……马尔博越发觉得今天元帅有些不太对劲了。

博杜关上门后松了口气，他本以为这两个不速之客会很难缠一些。他刚刚说的那一席话确实是有些意气使然，但是看到蒙特贝洛公爵和他的副官又来跟贝西埃元帅找茬，他就是觉得自己咽不下这口气。  
"博杜，是谁来了？"贝西埃听到外面的动静，想要挣扎着起身看看来人，博杜赶紧又让他躺下。  
"是蒙特贝洛公爵和他的一个副官……我让他们回去了。"  
"您应该让他们进来的，"贝西埃有些失望。  
对于贝西埃的回答，博杜有些不太高兴："元帅先生，我实在是不明白您为什么要对拉纳元帅这么宽容，昨天夜里就是他们挑起事端，今天他们肯定还会继续来找事……"  
贝西埃显然没在听博杜说话："不过也没关系，他们应该还会再来……"  
"他们要是再来，我就再让他们回去。"  
"您什么时候也开始关心元帅之间的事情了，博杜？"  
"就从今天开始。"博杜回答到。  
"很多事情跟您想的不一样……"贝西埃苦笑了一下。  
"依我看，就是您太纵容他了，"博杜总结到，"现在您就忘了这些事情吧，您需要做的就是好好休息，过几天我们就能回维也纳城里了。"


	3. Chapter 3

之后的几天里贝西埃一直高烧不退，连拉雷也表示情况不太乐观，弹片在右肩后留下一个又深又宽的伤口，接下来就只能靠运气了。听到拉雷的这一席话，本来就哭丧着脸的副官雷因施奈德真的抹起了眼泪，倒是贝西埃试着安慰他：  
“雷因施奈德，您可以等到我的葬礼上再哭……”  
结果副官哭得更厉害了，博杜不得不找了个理由把他打发走。  
不管怎么说，贝西埃还是相当信任自己的"运气"，虽然过程比较慢，但是伤口确实在逐渐好转。加上这几天里他还有不少访客，甚至皇帝本人也亲自来了一趟，这让他觉得非常感动。  
“让-巴蒂斯特，”皇帝对他说，“我看你气色不错，过两个月咱们就去维也纳的林子里打猎，我已经跟欧仁说过了，他也一起来。”  
“好，我会去的。”虽然之前已经被拉雷医生警告过三个月内不要想着骑马，不然后果自负，贝西埃还是不会拒绝皇帝的邀请。  
“你应该到维也纳城里去，”皇帝又发话了，"这地方太潮湿了。"  
"好，我会去的……"尽管拉雷让他在岛上多待几天，贝西埃还是满口答应了。  
"你还要等到什么时候？我觉得这回拉纳说得挺有道理，你得改一改这个拖拖拉拉的毛病……"  
为了证明他确实有在努力改进，贝西埃第二天就让人备车进城。拉雷看着马车远去的背影摇了摇头，自言自语道"这些骑兵没有一个能让人省心"：事实证明医生的看法是对的，这趟旅途让贝西埃不得不又在床上多待了几天。  
对一名不能出门的病人来说，待在岛上和待在城里其实没什么区别，唯一的不同可能是现在他会有更多的访客。不过拉纳一直没有再次出现，倒是刚完成了外交任务的迪罗克时不时会来拜访他，有时候还会给他带两瓶波尔多红酒。宫廷总管把军中的消息一五一十地告诉贝西埃：再过两三个星期还会有一场跟奥地利人的战斗，所有人都在忙着备战，皇帝让南苏蒂代理指挥后备骑兵，并且依然把这支部队安排在拉纳元帅麾下。  
"南苏蒂是优秀的骑兵将领，他知道怎么配合拉纳元帅的工作。"贝西埃说。  
迪罗克顿了一下，然后继续说到："我今天早上在申布伦宫遇到了拉纳元帅，他跟我问起你最近怎么样。"迪罗克没说拉纳的原话里其实还有一句"我只是替那些骑兵问问，才不是我关心他"。  
"他大概只是替骑兵们问问，"贝西埃说。  
迪罗克叹了一口气，说："总之我回答说等他有空的时候可以亲自来一趟。"


	4. Chapter 4

瓦格拉姆一役后皇帝照例在申布伦宫举办了晚宴和舞会，拉纳同意参加这些活动仅仅只是因为他也住在申布伦宫，不然他一向对这类社交活动没什么兴趣。本来他今天也只打算在舞会上露个面，喝几杯香槟酒，随意跟几名军官聊聊天，然后回到自己的套间里给露易丝写一封长信。  
偏偏事与愿违，拉纳刚从侍者手中接过一杯香槟酒，就在人群中看到一个（他觉得）本来不该出现在这里的人——要在人群中发现贝西埃并不是什么难事。拉纳这才意识到自己已经有一段时间没见过他了，自从那次争吵以后，拉纳似乎有意无意地要把这件事情忘掉，或者说，他还没准备好去见贝西埃（他是不喜欢"自己没有勇气去见他"这个说法的）。更不巧的是，在他发呆的过程中，贝西埃似乎也注意到了拉纳的身影，然后径直朝他走过来。拉纳看得出来贝西埃消瘦了许多，右臂用黑色的丝巾挂在胸前，显然还没有完全康复。  
"元帅先生，"贝西埃没等拉纳反应过来先开了口，"我听说皇帝已经决定要赐您瓦格拉姆亲王的头衔了，我真的替您感到高兴……"  
贝西埃知道这件事倒是不让拉纳感到惊讶，毕竟十有八九是迪罗克告诉他的，只是在两人的历史遗留问题尚未解决的时候，这个避重就轻的话题让拉纳有些不爽。趁贝西埃转身的时候拉纳扯住了他的衣角，然后说到：  
"您今天来这里可不单单是为了跟我说这句话吧？"  
之后的发展就好像顺水推舟，拉纳忽略了之后他们是怎么从舞厅来到他卧室里的，毕竟目的只是要去到床上，他并不在意过程如何。两个人其实早已习惯对方的步调，贝西埃总是会先从耳垂开始亲吻他，而拉纳总是会先发制人一般把贝西埃摁倒在床上。不过这个举动今天没能达到预期效果，因为波及了贝西埃尚未痊愈的伤口，虽然他本人并没有抗议，但是不经意间还是发出了吃痛的呻吟。拉纳熟练地扒开贝西埃的衬衣和领巾，看到他右肩上还裹着绷带，用酒精调对的药水气味混合着和贝西埃身上的苦橙花味刺激得拉纳的鼻子有点酸酸的。  
"诶，你到底行不行？"一到床上，拉纳就不会再用敬语称呼对方了。他现在占据了主动的位置，跨坐在贝西埃的身上。  
"没事，你不介意的话我也可以用嘴。"作为回应，贝西埃的左手已经抚上拉纳的后背，手指顺着脊柱一路深入夹沟。拉纳的敏感点跟一只猫差不多，只要一碰尾椎附近的肌肤，就会下意识地收紧臀部。但是很显然，贝西埃并不擅长用他的左手调情，他的手指一直在周围摸索却迟迟没有深入进去。  
"算了，今天就破例将就你一次，"拉纳有些不耐烦地自己用手去引导贝西埃深入进入，"是这里……喂，你就不能再往里面伸一点吗？使点劲，待会进不去的话会很麻烦。"  
拉纳一边任由贝西埃摸索如何深入扩张，另一边也丝毫不怠慢摆弄起他的性器。像贝西埃这么敏感的人，只需要用指腹稍微地摩擦根部就会开始有反应，今天的反应更是迅速，拉纳忍不住调侃他"欲望很强烈"。  
"不是……唔……"贝西埃试图给自己辩解，但是拉纳的手指已经扣上了初有反应的性器前端，反复地揉搓使它充血肿胀，直挺挺地贴在拉纳的小腹上。  
"差不多了。"拉纳说到，不过接下来进入的过程不太顺利，大概是因为方才的准备工作没有做好。  
"要不要我再来一次？"贝西埃有些不好意思。  
"闭嘴，"拉纳说到，"我说了可以就是可以。"  
贝西埃顺从地闭上了嘴，拉纳继续扭动腰身试图让这肿胀的柱体更深入他的体内，然后依照节奏抽动起来，紧缩的内壁让这种摩擦越发让人有一种满足感。贝西埃顺势用解放出来的手指环住拉纳已经半勃起的下体，尽管动作还是很生疏，倒是十分贝有效，没过多久就让拉纳达到兴奋的临界点。  
这个状态持续了一段时间，直到拉纳用颤抖地声音说"破例……让你……射在里面"，贝西埃仿佛就是等着这一声命令让自己释放体内的能量，最后这一下顶撞让拉纳僵直了几秒钟，然后软绵绵地瘫在贝西埃的胸口，他能感受到自己前端有带温度的粘稠液体控制不住地溢出。  
"这次原谅你了。"过了一会儿，拉纳才小声地嘀咕说。  
"你说什么？"贝西埃隐约听到他在说话。  
"没听到就算了，"拉纳这回用贝西埃能听清的声音说，"反正我是不会说第二遍的。"  
贝西埃笑着叹了口气，现在他才感觉到倦意袭来，尤其是受伤的肩膀在跟他抗议，果然这种活动对现在的他来说还是太激烈了，但是现在估计没人比他感觉更快乐。


End file.
